Cocktail
by LonelyD
Summary: De l'alcool, Tony Stark, une brune sulfureuse et une robe un peu trop verte.


Fandom: Avengers.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee et de Jack Kirby, le film est de Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Secret, on dira.

Rating: M, pour être sûre.

Genre: Romance/Humor.

Note: Mon premier texte sur le film Avengers, sortez tambours et trompettes ! * fanfare * Bref, pour ne rien vous dévoiler, la note sera en bas.

* * *

Boire n'était pas une bonne idée, boire n'était pas non plus une solution, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Tony Stark le savait et il l'avait appris à ses dépends. Un jour, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de déambuler dans les couloirs de sa tour aux commandes d'une toute nouvelle invention qui dans son esprit était censée révolutionner la vie de ses congénères. Ca n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise idée s'il n'avait pas ensuite souhaité s'en servir pour prendre les escaliers, les détruisant au passage, tout comme l'engin sur lequel il était. Une autre fois encore, après une énième nuit trop arrosée, il s'était retrouvé perdu en plein milieu d'un village mexicain, qui lui était totalement inconnu, vêtu de son armure, ou du moins, d'une partie de cette dernière.

Il s'était toujours retrouvé dans des situations toujours plus inédites. Cela n'était pas un problème en soit, il n'avait jamais vraiment mis sa vie en jeu, il n'avait fait que se ridiculiser. Et il faisait parler de lui - une fois de plus, une fois de moins ... ça n'avait plus réellement d'importance.

Mais ce matin-là, alors que sa tête bourdonnait, qu'une fanfare avait choisi de se loger dans son crâne, il avait compris qu'il était peut-être temps de se calmer. Avant que les choses ne dérapent vraiment.

* * *

Tony Stark avait accepté, un peu à regret, d'assister à une fête destinée à récupérer des fonds pour une œuvre caritative - organisée par il-ne-savait-plus-qui en l'honneur d'il-ne-savait-plus-quoi, après tout quelle importance ? - à laquelle tout le gratin new-yorkais avait été invité. Après quelques blagues lourdingues, des sourires charmeurs lâchés à droite et à gauche et un discours, Tony Stark avait jugé s'être suffisamment exhibé et s'était rapidement dirigé vers les bars et buffets où l'ambiance était plus légère.

À sa droite le grand patron d'une entreprise de travaux publics légèrement éméché débattait avec l'un des conseillers du maire sur l'importance d'investir dans son tout nouveau projet : un hôtel de luxe pour animaux. Tony se dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de rentrer lorsqu'il commença à s'intéresser à leur discussion.

Il prit la direction de la sortie, attrapant au passage une dernière coupe de champagne, mais une voix suave et traînante le héla.

« Monsieur Stark ! »

Il ignora cet appel, c'était sans doute une journaliste en mal de scoops. S'il s'arrêtait, il était bon pour une série de questions interminables. Elle essayerait peut-être même de l'avoir à l'aide de quelques verres supplémentaires qu'il ne pourrait - étant donné sa réputation de playboy milliardaire - décemment pas refuser à une jeune femme.

Il appela l'ascenseur tout en guettant du coin de l'œil les numéros des étages qui défilaient au-dessus de sa tête. Les deux portes s'ouvrirent, à son plus grand soulagement, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu entrer dans la cage, une main se posa sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner. Une jeune femme moulée dans une robe émeraude, parée d'une longue chevelure noire, l'accueillit avec un sourire parfaitement rangé qui appartenait très certainement à une présentatrice d'émissions télévisées. Déjà l'ascenseur repartait, emportant avec lui un couple d'octogénaires fatigués par leur soirée.

Tony Stark était pris au piège.

« Vous souvenez-vous de moi ? »

Elle lui tendit un verre tout en portant à ses lèvres une coupe sur laquelle elle laissa une trace de rouge. Les regards qu'elle lui lançait, ses réactions ralenties et les gloussements qui se coinçaient dans sa gorge la trahissaient ; elle n'en était pas à son premier verre et Tony Stark était prêt à parier qu'elle les avait bus dans le but de se donner le courage de l'aborder. Il la dévisagea, de haut en bas, sans se priver d'un court arrêt sur ses atouts féminins. Quelque chose dans son regard malicieux résonnait dans son esprit. Il connaissait cette femme, mais impossible de remettre un nom sur son visage.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées et compris qu'elle n'avait laissé dans la mémoire du milliardaire que de maigres souvenirs. Gênée, ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle s'apprêta à le quitter.

« Non, bien sûr, comment pouvez-vous vous en souvenir ? Suis-je bête.

- Vous m'aviez un jour interviewé sur l'avenir des industries Stark, vous travailliez pour une chaîne nationale je crois. Sarah, c'est ça ? tenta-t-il de la manière la plus convaincante possible. »

Il n'avait aucun réel souvenir de son identité, plus qu'une image floue que l'alcool avait achevé de rembrunir.

Ses quelques paroles suffirent pourtant à ranimer le sourire sur les fines lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Alors vous vous en souvenez ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, Sarah ...

- Amanda, rectifia-t-elle.

- Amanda, pour qui me prenez-vous ? »

Tony lui répondit par un sourire séducteur que la jeune femme prit comme une invitation. De là, elle lui fourra son second verre dans la main et en profita pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Vous partiez, je crois ? demanda-t-elle, alors que Stark entamait sa coupe. Il serait pourtant fort dommage que vous ne profitiez de cette occasion pour m'offrir le verre que vous me deviez, vous rappelez-vous ? »

Tony rit à cette remarque franche et posa sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme qu'il encouragea à le suivre.

Peut-être avait-il encore quelques minutes à perdre à cette soirée, après tout, il n'était pas pressé.

* * *

Ils s'écrasèrent sur le lit dans un rire qui précéda une étreinte passionnée. Il l'embrassa pour enfin la repousser, ou peut-être était-ce elle qui s'était reculée. Il ne savait plus, il ne voyait pas, il ne pouvait que sentir. Ces mains sur sa peau le percèrent comme cette langue dans sa bouche et ces murmures dans son oreille.

Cette femme, peu importait son nom, ce physique, qui elle était, rien n'avait plus d'importance que ce corps qu'elle possédait, qui le possédait. Elle plongea ses doigts pâles dans ses cheveux et Tony laissa sa tête basculer contre l'oreiller. Sur lui, déjà, elle se tortillait, enroulant, déroulant ses jambes autour des siennes, sur ses hanches, les faisant tous deux vibrer au même rythme.

Elle engagea une danse lascive avant de tout interrompre brusquement, laissant Tony en proie à des pulsions charnelles qu'il ne pouvait plus réprimer.

« À genoux » ordonna-t-elle.

Ses mains flattaient sa chair, ses cuisses, son entrejambe, tandis que sa voix caressait ses sens. Une voix l'appelait, l'obsédait et dans sa tête martelait. Elle était la raison à ses désirs, à ses passions et rien n'avait plus de sens désormais que de lui céder. Une irrépressible envie d'y céder.

Comment ? Comment s'y était-elle pris ? Il ne savait pas et n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Il n'y avait plus que le flash dans son esprit de leurs deux corps entremêlés qui comptait.

« À genoux. »

Il s'exécuta sans plus attendre, il avait déjà trop attendu à vrai dire, et se mit à genoux devant ce corps dont la pâleur aurait fait rougir la lune, avant de voir naître, perçant dans l'obscurité, le sourire de sa dulcinée.

* * *

Un bruit assourdissant agressa ses tympans, comme si toute une armée, un jour de tempête, retournait sa chambre. Tony Stark gémit et essaya de repousser cette attaque à l'aide d'un coussin placé sur sa tête. Cette tentative se révéla inutile ; la bataille se déroulait dans son crâne, c'était son cœur qui battait, ses veines qui pulsaient. Il avait trop bu, beaucoup trop bu, une fois de plus.

Il se redressa lentement, prenant un soin tout particulier à protéger ses yeux du soleil qui tapait à ses fenêtres et perçait même ses paupières trop fines. Il respira profondément. Tout son organisme cesserait peut-être cette cavalcade effrénée s'il se calmait.

Une fois son corps habitué à la situation ambiante, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Sur le sol étaient étalés des vêtements. Il reconnut le costume beige qu'il avait porté la veille, ainsi qu'une robe de couleur verte qu'il trouvait à présent immonde. Elle était beaucoup trop voyante, vulgaire et par-dessus tout beaucoup trop ... verte.

Il lui restait peu de souvenirs de la veille, mais vu l'engourdissement de ses membres, la chaleur de son corps et l'état de son lit, il en déduit que sa soirée avait été relativement mouvementée.

Il massa ses tempes, essayant tant bien que mal de ressembler les brides de souvenirs qui flottaient désespérément dans l'alcool de son cerveau. Il se rappelait de la présentatrice, de quelques verres échangés, de son sourire, puis c'était le trou noir.

À tâtons il chercha sa lampe de chevet, quand il fut interpelé par un bruit suspect. Il tendit une oreille attentive et il lui sembla que l'eau de la douche coulait dans la salle de bain. Il supposa rapidement que la jeune femme qui avait partagé son lit l'occupait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, à peine, alors qu'il tentait d'attraper ses sous-vêtements qui traînaient au pied du lit, une silhouette apparut au coin de la porte qui donnait sur la salle d'eau.

« Es-tu enfin levé ? Je t'ai attendu des heures. »

Un rire qui glaça le sang de Tony Stark suivit ces paroles. Se pouvait-il que ... ?

Le milliardaire, tous ses sens en alerte, se jeta sur son tiroir à la recherche de ses bracelets métalliques, mais cette tentative se révéla infructueuse et la personne qui se tenait en face de lui ricana de nouveau. Elle s'avança avant même que Tony n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot, si abasourdi qu'il était, et les tendit à bout de bras.

« Est-ce cela que tu cherches ? Je me suis fait avoir une fois, mais on ne m'y reprendra plus ... »

Loki demeura devant lui, un sourire bourgeonnant au coin des lèvres et la tête haute. Sa chevelure lâchée retombait sur ses épaules couvertes d'un peignoir entrouvert sur son torse blafard. Son peignoir ! Loki avait osé lui subtiliser son peignoir ! Et dans ses mains il tenait les deux bracelets que Tony utilisait pour s'équiper.

Tony ne put retenir une insulte et tenta de se lever. Un violent coup l'immobilisa.

« N'essaye pas d'appeler qui que ce soit. Ni tes stupides camarades de Vengeurs, ni cet androïde à ton service.

- Comment ?

- Quoi, comment ?

- Comment es-tu entré ici ? demanda Tony désormais irrité de s'être fait neutraliser si facilement.

- N'as-tu donc pas compris ? Si tu es ce que l'on appelle un génie, je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce qu'il en est de tes congénères. »

Loki métamorphosa un bref instant ses traits en ceux d'Amanda, puis attrapa les vêtements qu'il portait la veille. Il prit soin de susurrer un dernier commentaire à l'oreille d'Iron Man avant de se retirer.

« J'ai peut-être cédé face aux Vengeurs, mais j'aurais au moins réussi à te faire agenouiller, toi. »

Loki se retourna, peignoir et cheveux voletant derrière lui et quitta la chambre de Tony Stark.

Le milliardaire se redressa brusquement lorsqu'il fut libéré de l'emprise du Dieu, puis se laissa retomber sur son coussin, épuisé, fatigué par cette nouvelle. Bien que la sensation laissée par la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Loki lui était agréable, il la regrettait déjà. Tony savait que si l'énergumène avait pris goût au tour qu'il venait de lui jouer, il reviendrait à la charge.

Il devait trouver une solution tout de suite. Il réfléchit un instant avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris contact avec Jarvis.

« Jarvis, appela-t-il.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Tu n'étais pas censé être programmé pour ne pas laisser entrer la tête de bouc dans la tour ?

- Je le suis toujours, monsieur, expliqua l'androïde, mais j'ai essayé de vous prévenir, hier. Vous m'avez demandé de me taire.

- Merde ... Bien, peux-tu me rendre un service ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur.

- Rappelle-moi de réduire mes consommations d'alcool, avoua Tony, dépité de devoir prendre une solution aussi radicale. »

Mais s'il tenait à sa vie, il valait mieux pour lui d'éviter de se remettre dans une situation pareille. L'alcool n'était peut-être pas un danger en soit, mais se retrouver totalement désinhibé entre les mains d'un psychopathe doublé d'un gamin capricieux en était certainement un bien plus grand.

* * *

Le Ironfrost c'est pas mon truc, en réalité, le couple Thor/Loki est un de mes OTP, mais imaginer Iron Man se faire rouler par Loki était tout bonnement jouissif. D'ailleurs, pour les besoins de l'OS, Pepper et Tony sont séparés. La chute était un peu attendue, mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié. Il y aura peut-être une suite, si l'esprit de Loki revient me hanter et si ça vous intéresse. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
